The Biggest Secret Ever
by Amy1312
Summary: Hope you like it! Send Reviews Please


THE BIGGEST SECRET EVER.  
  
It was one of the most shocking and dramatic episodes in my life. I remember it began about thirty years ago.  
  
. I was a servant at Pignerol, Piedmont, a castle of the King and I was only sixteen. One day a small boy, he was about eight yeas old, came to the castle in the dead of the night with a woman who was his nanny. This woman who I recall was named Charlotte Le Mapoun, told me that by orders of the King I had to leave my current post as a chambermaid and become the boy's nanny or au pair. Then we were all sworn to secrecy and that we had to tell no one about the boy.  
  
I was happy at this news because I dislike my work and I loved children though I had none. But there was one condition: that the boy would never go out of the castle. The boy's name was Philippe but we knew nothing about him and his past. He was a quiet, intelligent little boy and I soon became to love him as a son of my own. He was a studious and absorbed in his mind every legend and story I told him. I taught him all I knew and a tutor came every single day to teach him.  
  
Years passed quickly and quietly, but when Philippe turned twenty four, he started to become more restless than usual and he would have tantrums because he said he wanted to go out and breathe the fresh air and he was sick with his imprisonment.  
  
A month later, a strange man came to see him. He would come in the dead of the night, wearing a dark cloak and riding a black stallion. This man didn't tell us his name, but we guessed he was very rich from his clothes. He used to go and talk to Philippe. Once Philippe flew in a rage and started yelling "criminal". The strange man was swearing and telling him to shut up and he gave him a punch in his nose and he set off.  
  
After that incident, Philippe changed. He would talk to no one. Once when I was cleaning his chamber I found some plots for him how to run away. The strange man didn't appear for quite some time. One time Philippe's plots to run away succeeded but he was soon caught again. This time, the strange man appeared, but alas he was not alone, but with a blacksmith with him. The man said that he was a servant of the king and our lord ordered him to imprison Philippe.  
  
I cried and pleaded, but all in vain, because he did what he wanted. But not only was poor Philippe imprisoned, but also he had to wear a mask.. An Iron Mask!  
  
Afterwards, another work came by in Paris, in the King's palace, Versailles. I went there and I was Marie Antoinette's, Louis XVI's wife 's private maid. I had been working there for about six months but I never met his Royal Highness. But then my time came. There was a huge yearly banquet and they needed all the help they could get at serving and cooking. I got to be a maid and I was serving the King and Queen's table. When I saw his Royal Highness I nearly fainted on the spot!! He was an exact copy of Philippe because at first I thought I was having hallucinations and I was seeing Philippe instead of Louis.  
  
When the banquet ended and I got some rest, I put all the pieces together. I looked in my childhood days and then. I remembered that. I heard a story that Louis XV didn't have one son, the present Louis XVI, but two, who is Philippe, because they were twins. He took the weaker one in hiding, when he was still an infant.  
  
The next day, I begged Marie Antoinette to let me go back to Pignerol and she agreed. She wasn't a bad woman as the rumors made her look like, but she was very friendly. I started planning how to help Philippe escape and assume a new identity. But I was too late! Apparently Louis XVI, thought his brother would be a threat to his throne if he would tell people his real identity so he. killed him. Later I found out from other servants, who were with me when Philippe came told me that Mademoiselle Charlotte told him about his parents and identity on their way to Pingnerol.  
  
At first, I started to lose sleep for my grief about poor unfortunate Philippe. But then time heals, and that is why I am writing it all down in my journal to take the burden off my chest.  
  
Amy: Hope you liked it! (. People please send me reviews :P 


End file.
